


Tausend Meilen

by devilbunny



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: German, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Litterally the most spontaneous work I have ever done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tausend Meilen

„Onkel Thorin!“  
„Onkel Thorin!“  
Die freudig-roten Gesichter seiner beiden Neffen blickten erwartungsvoll zu ihm empor. „Erzähl uns eine Geschichte!“, verlangte Fíli. Ihr Onkel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Eine Geschichte?“  
„Ja!“, rief Kíli begeistert. „Mama hat uns versprochen, dass du uns zum neuen Jahr eine Geschichte erzählst!“ Thorin seufzte ergeben. „Na gut, wenn eure Mutter euch das versprochen hat… Wie wäre es mit der Geschichte, wie euer Onkel Dwalin die Warge in die Flucht geschlagen hat?“ Die beiden jungen Zwerge schüttelten energisch die Köpfe. „Gut, dann vielleicht die von dem dummen Elbenkönig, der sich in seinem eignen Wald verläuft?“  
„Nein!“, tönte es im Chor.   
„In Ordnung“, seufzte Thorin. „Was würdet ihr denn gerne hören?“  
Die Brüder tauschten einen unsicheren Blick. „Etwas über Zuhause.“, murmelte Fíli schließlich.   
„Über unser richtiges Zuhause.“, ergänzte Kíli. „Über Erebor.“  
Als er die Worte seiner Neffen hörte, verkrampfte sich Thorins Inneres. „Das geht nicht.“, sagte er kurz angebunden. Fíli und Kíli machten lange Gesichter. „Warum denn nicht, Onkel Thorin?“, quengelte Kíli. „Weil es nicht geht.“, presste Thorin mit unterdrückter Wut hervor.   
„Aber wir sind alt genug!“, rief Fíli. „Wir können unsere Schwerter schon ganz alleine halten!“ Er vollführte einen Ausfallschritt und fiel dabei fast auf Kíli drauf. „Wenn wir groß sind, vertreiben wir den Drachen ganz alleine, du wirst sehen!“  
Thorins Kopf drehte sich. Er musste hier raus. „Gar nichts werdet ihr!“, knurrte er und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

_Unter einem schwarzen Himmel liegt ein totgeweihtes Land_   
_In den Sümpfen lauert Fieber, ganze Städte sind verbrannt_

„Es sollen Händler aus dem Osten gekommen sein.“  
„Wie weit aus dem Osten?“  
„Jenseits des Nebelgebirges. Sie sollen versucht haben, eine Handelsroute über die große Oststraße bis hin zum Düsterwald aufzubauen.“  
„Zum Düsterwald? Was wollen sie denn da?“  
„Tja, wer weiß? Es heißt, der Elbenkönig soll etwas von Wein verstehen. Vielleicht hat er ja besseres Zeug als dieses Gesöff, das man hier bekommt!“ Die Männer lachten dröhnend und schlugen ihre Krüge hart auf den Tisch. Thorin saß in einer Ecke und hörte ihnen zu. Als er das Wort „Düsterwald“ hörte, konnte er sich nicht beherrschen.

_Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?_   
_Welche Wahrheit ist noch wahr?_

Die Männer hatten von dem Elbenkönig gesprochen. Konnte es sein, dass sie Neuigkeiten von noch weiter östlich hatten? Von dort, wo ehemals Flammen und Rauch alles verschlungen hatten? Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft.

_Eine große, schwarze Wunde_   
_Ist wo einst die Heimat war_

„Verzeiht mir.“, sagte er als er sich den Männern näherte. Die beiden sahen auf. Falls sie überrascht waren, von einem Zwerg angesprochen worden zu sein, so ließen sie es sich nicht anmerken. Einer der beiden lehnte sich etwas vor. „Was kann ich für Euch tun?“, fragte er.   
„Ich kam nicht umhin, euer Gespräch mit anzuhören.“, antwortete Thorin langsam. Die beiden tauschten einen Blick, schwiegen des Weiteren aber. „Bitte, sagt mir“ Gegen seinen Willen bekam Thorins Stimme einen leidenden Unterton. „Habt ihr Kunde erhalten von den Ländern jenseits des Düsterwaldes?“

_Der Horizont glüht blutig rot_

Erneut wechselten die Männer einen Blick. Schließlich musterte der erste Thorin scharf. „Ihr seid einer von denen. Von den Zwergen, die geflohen sind.“  
„Und was für einen Unterschied würde das machen?“, fragte Thorin leise. Ein gedehntes Schweigen breitete sich aus, bis sich der Mann am Kopf kratzte. „Keinen, nehme ich an. Aber ich muss Euch enttäuschen.“ Er senkte den Blick. „Nordöstlich des Waldes sah man nichts, außer einem dünnen Rauchfaden.“

_Muss mich entscheiden für den Tod_

Als Thorin in dieser Nacht ins Bett ging, konnte er nicht einschlafen.

_Tausend Meilen_

Erebor.

_Tausend Meilen von Zuhaus_

Er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als in seinen Berg,

_Tausend Meilen_

Seine Heimat,

_Tausend Meilen von Zuhaus_

Würde er sein Zuhause jemals wiedersehen?

_Tausend Meilen von Zuhaus…_

  
Endlich! Er konnte es gar nicht glauben! Gleich wäre es geschafft! Er musste nur noch diese eine Anhöhe überwinden, dann würde er endlich wieder seine Heimat sehen, Erebor! Erebor war so nah wie nie zuvor! Thorin bemühte sich das Zittern in seinen Beinen zu unterdrücken, die einfach nur losrennen und ihn nach Hause tragen wollten. Noch ein paar Schritte und dann…

_Dieses Land trägt viele Narben_   
_Im Gesicht und auf der Haut_

Es war wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Er hatte vergessen, wie schlimm es gewesen war. Die Schreie, das Feuer, die Toten. Nun blickte er auf die Ruinen von Thal und hörte die Menschen dort erneut sterben, hörte das Schlagen der Flügel in der Luft…

_Die Gebeine meiner Väter_   
_Sind noch lange nicht verdaut_

  
Der Nebel hing dicht über dem Eis, es war kaum etwas zu sehen. „Nimm deinen Bruder und geh!“, sagte er seinem Ältesten. Ohne zu Zögern gehorchten seine Neffen. Aus den rotznäsigen, kleinen Bengeln waren starke Krieger geworden. Er war so stolz auf sie. Während sie im Nebel verschwanden, fragte Thorin sich, ob er es ihnen jemals gesagt hatte. Er nahm es sich vor, sie nach der Schlacht zu umarmen. Das hatte er ewig nicht getan. Thorin wusste, dass er seinen Neffen zu selten zeigte, dass er sie liebte wie seine Söhne. Wenn alles vorbei ist, sagte er sich. Wenn alles vorbei ist, haben wir bis in alle Ewigkeit Zeit, für die wichtigen Dinge.

_Aus den Söhnen werden Rächer_   
_Werden Väter, sterben jung_

„Zuerst töte ich den hier. Dann den Bruder. Und zum Schluss, Eichenschild, bist du dran.“ Das Zischen des Orks dröhnte in Thorins Ohren wieder. „Lauft!“, brüllte Fíli, aber Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht. Er konnte nicht. Die Klinge schnellte vor. Thorin taumelte, als sei er selber getroffen worden. Sein Licht. Sein Licht ist seinem Leben entrissen worden.

_Und die Witwen gehen Schwanger_   
_Tod heißt die Erinnerung_

Mit aller Kraft stieß er die Klinge nach unten. Orkrist schnitt wie Butter durch die Rüstung, Fleisch, Sehnen und das Eis, auf dem sein Todfeind lag. Der bleiche Ork zuckte noch ein wenig, dann verlosch das Licht aus seinen Augen. Thorin fühlte sich taub, als er zu der Kante des gefrorenen Wasserfalls wankte. Sein Blick schweifte über die Ebene und den einsamen Berg dahinter. Er hatte seine Heimat erreicht und doch fühlte es sich nicht so an.

_Tausend Meilen_

Er war müde, so müde.

_Tausend Meilen von Zuhaus_

Er wusste, wo sein Zuhause war. Es war nicht an einen Ort gebunden.

_Tausend Meilen_

Es war dort, wo seine Familie war. Aus der Ferne hörte er sie rufen. Thrór, Thráin, Fíli und auch Kíli.

_Tausend Meilen von Zuhaus_

Er würde Dís vermissen, aber sie würde sicher bald nachkommen. Genau wie Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo und alle anderen. Nun musste er, Thorin, endlich nach Hause kommen. Das hatte er sich verdient.

_Tausend Meilen von Zuhaus_

Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.


End file.
